Numb
Sänger: Linkin Park Album: Meteora Aufgenommen: 8. September 2003 Länge: 3:05 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU Englischer Lyrics I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control 'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be Deutscher Lyrics Ich bin es leid so zu sein, wie du mich haben willst Fühl mich so treulos, verloren unter der Oberfläche Weiss nicht, was du von mir erwartest Fühle mich gezwungen, in deine Fußstapfen zu treten (Gefangen im Sog, einfach gefangen im Sog) Jeder Schritt, den ich mache, ist nur ein weiterer Fehler für dich (Gefangen im Sog, einfach gefangen im Sog) Ich wurde so taub, dass ich dich dort nicht spüren kann Ich wurde so müde, Mir wurde immer mehr bewusst Ich werde zu dem Alles was ich will Ist, mehr wie ich zu sein und weniger wie du Kannst du nicht sehen, dass du mich erdrückst? Zu fest hältst, aus Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Denn das ganze Bild, das du dir von mir gemacht hast Fiel direkt vor dir zusammen (Gefangen im Sog, einfach gefangen im Sog) Jeder Schritt, den ich mache, ist nur ein weiterer Fehler für dich (Gefangen im Sog, einfach gefangen im Sog) Und jede Sekunde, die ich verschwende, ist mehr, als ich ertragen kann Ich wurde so taub, dass ich dich dort nicht spüren kann Ich wurde so müde, Mir wurde immer mehr bewusst Ich werde zu dem Alles was ich will Ist mehr wie ich zu sein und weniger wie du Und ich weiss auch ich könnte am Ende versagen Aber ich weiss Du warst einmal genau wie ich, und jemand war enttäuscht von dir Ich wurde so taub, dass ich dich dort nicht spüren kann Ich wurde so müde, Mir wurde immer mehr bewusst Ich werde zu dem Alles was ich will Ist, mehr wie ich zu sein und weniger wie du Ich wurde so taub, ich kann dich dort nicht spüren (Ich bin es leid so zu sein, wie du mich haben willst) Ich wurde so taub, ich kann dich dort nicht spüren (Ich bin es leid so zu sein, wie du mich haben willst)